<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Live Without Your Love by TowardTheStars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170966">Live Without Your Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowardTheStars/pseuds/TowardTheStars'>TowardTheStars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Asphyxiation, DJ Sirius Black, Dirty Talk, Drama, Drinking, Drug Use, EDM Artist Severus Snape, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild God Complex, Mild Language, Music, Music Festival, Romance, Sexual Tension, Snirius Discord's StarPrince Kinktober 2020, public</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowardTheStars/pseuds/TowardTheStars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Like this, Sirius is a god.</p><p>Lights flicker behind him, a dizzying array of colors that move in time with his beat. His music blasts out into the night, rivaling the majesty of the universe.</p><p>Or, Sirius Black is a world-famous DJ. Severus Snape is a renowned EDM artist. Their paths cross.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black &amp; James Potter, Sirius Black/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>StarPrince Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Live Without Your Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is written for day 23 of the Snirius Kinktober: Public. Admittedly, it doesn't fit this prompt super well, but I wanted to group it with the other kinks that show up in here and post it today. </p><p>The song title is from Live Without Your Love by Love Regenerator, Steve Lacy, and Calvin Harris. It provided me with inspiration for this fic and is what I like to think they make in the last scene. </p><p>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like this, Sirius is a god.</p><p>He’s got music pounding beneath his fingertips. He’s got a crowd of thousands staring at him in adoration. He’s got those lines of cocaine fuzzing his thoughts and pushing him to euphoria.</p><p>Lights flicker behind him, a dizzying array of colors that move in time with his beat. His music blasts out into the night, rivaling the majesty of the universe.</p><p>He creates sound. He creates light. He creates the width and breadth of human experience within the mass writhing in front of him.</p><p>God stares down at him, and he smiles back.</p><p>After the show, he slips backstage. James claps him on his shoulder, and Remus runs out, looking frazzled and overwhelmed. He’s Sirius’s sound guy, and he’s damn good at his job –especially with Sirius pushing the limits every night.</p><p>He laughs with them, buzzed on the thrill of the show. Peter appears, girls on his arms. They’re beautiful and bright-eyed, if a little drugged out. They’ll fuck anyone back here because Sirius is one of the world’s most famous DJs. Peter cashes in on his fame, and while he’s a blatant yes-man, Sirius can’t bring himself to mind.</p><p>There’s one girl with honey-blonde hair that catches Sirius’s eyes, and he takes her back to his hotel room. They fuck, and it’s good.</p><p>He’s a god, and it’s a beautiful thing.</p><p>
  <strong>*****************</strong>
</p><p>He’s at one of those orgy-inspired festivals when he first catches sight of him. He hates him instantly. He doesn’t know why.</p><p>“Who’s that?” he growls to James, shoving his sunglasses up his nose. He’s hungover, and the bright Ibiza sun is going to kill him.</p><p>James glances up from his phone and over at the man. He’s wearing black on black, and he’s got shoulder-length black hair and the palest, most unblemished skin Sirius has ever seen. Sirius winces internally for him; in the Spanish sun, that poor asshole’s going to burn. Still, it’s captivating in a way that sets Sirius’s teeth on edge.</p><p>“Oh, that’s Snape. Severus Snape? He’s some Swedish EDM artist. Apparently very good,” James comments, looking back down at his phone. Sirius watches Snape from across the room as he talks to some red-head chick. She’s pretty, and he wonders if she’s his girlfriend.</p><p>“He looks like an ass,” Sirius mutters, waving down one of the servers for a glass of water.</p><p>James shrugs. “Maybe,” he comments absently. “Still good, though. Those Scandinavians know what they’re doing.”</p><p>Sirius crosses his arms and frowns. James doesn’t pay him any attention, texting on his phone. He glances up after a moment and looks back at Sirius. “His show’s at nine-thirty if you want to go? You could get about thirty minutes of it at least.”</p><p>Sirius lets out a harsh sound. “Like hell I will,” he mutters, unsure of why watching Snape eat those tiny sandwiches they offer make him want to punch him in his mouth. He’s not attractive. At all.</p><p>James shrugs again, and the conversation ends.</p><p>
  <strong>*****************</strong>
</p><p>There’s an after-party, and Sirius ends up going. He closed up the night, and it was fucking amazing – music and people and fucking Ibiza in all its glory. He’s elated, and while he thinks about finding some girl to take to his hotel and fuck, James ropes him into going to the after-party. It’s very exclusive, and James wants to use it as a networking opportunity.</p><p>Remus left early, as he always does, and some girl is going down on Peter, so it’s just him and James. That’s alright though. He likes James the best and doesn’t mind keeping him company.</p><p>The after-party is at some bar, and it’s clearly only VIPs. Sirius being Sirius is automatically invited, and James being Sirius’s highly successful agent gets instant access. When they get there, he immediately spots one of the other DJs he’d been hoping to fuck and tries to angle in her direction.</p><p>James stops him, pulling him instead in the opposite direction. Sirius wants to hiss at him to let him go, but James has a firm grip on his elbow, so Sirius relents. They end up near the bar, and Sirius realizes far too late that James has approached that red-head girl from earlier and that Snape is standing there, scowling into his drink.</p><p>James introduces them – apparently, he met the Lily girl in between shows – and, James acts all flustered around her to the point where Sirius just wants to yell at him to kiss the girl. She’s into James also, he can tell. Snape watches this all with clear disinterest. He looks bored, if anything.</p><p>Sirius, shunted to the side by James’s infatuation and with that DJ chick out of sight, settles to talk to Snape. He smiles his ‘what can you do’ smile as a way to ease into conversation, but Snape watches him drily and doesn’t respond back.</p><p>It grates at Sirius, but he keeps at it. “You’re the Half-Blood Prince, huh?” he asks, remembering the man’s stage name.  He hadn’t gone to the man’s show because he was too busy blowing lines, but he had listened to a few of his songs. James was right. The man was damn good.</p><p>Snape gives a bored half-shrug and takes a sip of his drink as if he couldn’t even bother to respond. Sirius wants to yell at him. He’s Sirius Black for fuck’s sake.</p><p>Sirius is about to give up on it and talk to some anorexic looking chick eyeing him from across the bar when Snape speaks. The deep tones of his voice surprise Sirius, and he does a double-take.</p><p>“I saw your show,” the man says lazily, gesturing absent-mindedly with his glass.</p><p>“Yeah?” Sirius prompts.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Sirius waits, but Snape doesn’t continue. “And?”</p><p>“It was fine,” Snape says.</p><p>“Fine?” Sirius chokes.</p><p>Snape considers his choice of adjective and shrugs. “Yes.”</p><p>Sirius bristles but tries to play it cool. “I didn’t see yours,” he cuts back. “Seemed like a waste of time.”</p><p>“Shame,” Snape says in a way that Sirius knows it’s not a shame because Snape couldn’t give less of a shit for him. It’s been years since he’s met anyone who’s treated him like this, and he stares dumbly at the man until he can collect himself.</p><p>“I did listen to one of your songs,” Sirius continues because he’s not losing this conversation. “Sounded like you were murdering dogs.” It didn’t, but that doesn’t matter.</p><p>Snape looks over at him, eyes dark. He’s got his hair pulled back so Sirius can see the sharp lines of his face and the angular hook of his nose. It’s not attractive. But it is. “At least I have a sound,” he replies, taking a sip of his drink. Sirius laughs harshly.</p><p>“I’m one of the most successful-.”</p><p>“Generic,” Snape cuts off. “Tiresome. Pedestrian.”</p><p>Sirius shifts on his feet and glowers at him. “Yeah, like you have any fucking idea of -.”</p><p>“I do,” Snape replies simply. “Your last two albums sounded the exact same. If you can’t change, you die. Natural evolution.”</p><p>“Fuck you,” Sirius snarls, because Snape has a point. It’s grown harder to find a new sound, but he’s still successful. People love him. He’s idolized.</p><p>Snape smiles and tilts his glass in his direction. “Touché,” he mocks. Sirius glares at him, the rest of the party completely forgotten. “That’s another thing, Black,” he adds, staring at Sirius expectantly. “You carry yourself like a whore. It’s not very endearing.”</p><p>“You’re a cunt,” Sirius hisses, but the amusement dancing at the edges of Snape’s eyes betrays his reaction. “Besides, I doubt anyone’s fucking <em>you</em>,” he laughs in disbelief, except now he thinks he would. God, what’s happening to his head?</p><p>Snape smiles and tilts his head. He seems to consider something, examining Sirius as if he proved more interesting than previously expected. “I think you’d be surprised,” he mummers, his voice deep and rich. Sirius swallows hard as Snape stares at him, his black eyes cast in shadow. “Besides Black,” Snape continues, “looks aren’t everything.”</p><p>He says it in a mocking, derisive tone, but Sirius can tell he’s flirting with him now. The thought that he shoots straight to his groin. There’s something about this man – something about the fact that he doesn’t seem to give a single fuck about Sirius and is more than content acting like an asshole. It’s hotter than Sirius would have expected.</p><p>Sirius leers at Snape. He’s half-aroused now, but he tries to ignore it. “Only people who don’t have any say that. Embarrassing.”</p><p>Snape smirks, mouth teasing and eyes amused. He traces the rim of his drink with his finger and looks back up at Sirius. “You’ll only have it for so long,” he muses, “then you’ll have nothing.”</p><p>Sirius snorts, loud and harsh. It’s true, but he doesn’t want someone like Severus Snape telling him that. Besides, everyone forgets he’s actually smart. Even himself sometimes. “We’ll see about that,” he responds snidely. Snape looks back at him, and Sirius very badly wants to kiss him. He stops himself. He blames the alcohol and the heat.</p><p>“Yes, we will, won’t we?” Snape responds, and he very subtly shifts his knees apart. Sirius watches him and swallows hard.</p><p>“Fuck it,” he growls because he hasn’t played games like this in ages, and honestly forgets what should happen next. Everyone is so obvious in their desire to fuck him that he hasn’t had to work for it in years. Here, though, he has the sense that Snape could draw it out for days, if not months. He’d draw it out until Sirius grew desperate for him, and even then, Sirius would have to beg. Sirius is not one for delayed gratification, so he decides to cut straight to the chase. “We’re fucking, aren’t we?”</p><p>Snape arches an eyebrow curiously. “Are we?” he asks, and Sirius rolls his eyes.</p><p>“You could be a little less obvious,” Sirius advises snidely, and Snape smirks again and takes a sip of his drink.</p><p>“You could be less of a slut,” Snape says in a velvety tone that cuts straight to Sirius’s groin. He doesn’t know what it is about this man, but he can’t help himself anymore.</p><p>He leans against the bar in a way he knows has seduced countless people. Snape stares back unamused. For a moment, Sirius doubts himself – perhaps Snape doesn’t want to fuck him? But no – he’s Sirius Black, and Snape’s interest is apparent. Assumed, at least.</p><p>“Really?” he asks, lowering his voice and leaning forward. “Would you want that?”</p><p>The heated look in Snape’s eyes dispels his doubts. They’re going to fuck, Sirius decides. They both want it, and Sirius tends to do what he wants.</p><p>“No, I suppose I wouldn’t,” Snape replies, and his knees shift apart wider. Sirius burns to step between them and grab his face and kiss him stupid. Usually, he would with all those vacant, glamorous girls, but Snape is different. Snape is unlike anyone he’s ever met or anyone he will ever meet, and the fact that he already knows this alarms him.</p><p> He stops himself from touching the man. “No?” he murmurs, barely able to be heard over the bass of the music. “Is that cause you want to fuck me?” he asks. It’s hot enough for Snape to falter for a moment, seeming to forget his words.</p><p>“It might be,” he gets out, and Sirius grins. “Shameful, Black.” Sirius laughs and steps closer. He wants to see the man lose control, and the fact that he will is already making him hard.</p><p>“You see, the benefit of me being a slut,” he stresses the word because it makes Snape swallow, “is that I’m really fucking good in bed.”</p><p>“Are you now?” Snape asks faintly, and Sirius likes how this conversation has shifted. They had edged on either fighting or fucking or maybe both. He’s very glad they’ve opted for fucking. It’s far more enjoyable, he has to admit.</p><p>“Want to see?” Sirius smiles mischievously, and the eye contact turns long and heated.  Snape smirks again and places his drink on the bar top. He stands and gestures wordlessly for Sirius to lead the way.</p><p>Sirius does, and Snape follows, two bodies slipping through the mass of humans. Sirius sees the girl he had wanted to fuck, but he no longer cares. He has the sense that whatever will happen with this tight-assed Swedish fucker will be far better than he could have ever expected. He feels the thrill of anticipation and heat of desire coiling in his stomach.</p><p>They make it out of the bar, the flashes of paparazzi momentarily dazzling them. Sirius shoots them his most charming smile and flips them off. Snape only scowls and heads directly to the line of taxis. Sirius has to run to catch up, slipping beside Snape. He tries to reach out to grab Snape’s hand, but Snape yanks it away, clearly unamused and uncomfortable under the attention of the paps. Sirius finds it ridiculously endearing and manages to get a hand on Snape’s ass to quickly squeeze it. God, he thinks. This is what he wants.</p><p>Snape throws open the taxi door, and Sirius follows behind. He glares expectantly at Sirius, so Sirius spits out the name of his hotel. The driver nods, and they take off.         </p><p>Sirius postures in his seat, throwing an arm up and spreading his legs. He can tell Snape’s glaring at him, but he ignores him. Something about it is so hot it makes his mouth go dry. Usually, everyone he takes home wants to fuck him. He’s never got the sense that they would also be perfectly content murdering him and spending the rest of the night hiding his body.</p><p>Sirius rubs his hand along his thigh, trying to act casual about it. He’s got these ripped jeans on that he knows make his thighs look amazing. He wonders if Snape is staring at the glimpses of skin, and he trails his fingers over the rip in a way he hopes is teasing.</p><p>Snape’s hissed curse is answer enough, so Sirius finally glances over at him and smiles with as much innocence a man like him can muster.</p><p>“What?” he asks stupidly. Snape flexes his hands like he wants to choke him.</p><p>“I pity men like you,” Snape snarls, and that takes Sirius aback. He had expected the classic ‘I want to fuck you’ line.</p><p>“Hmm?” he asks, still trying to look innocent and virginal. </p><p>Snape makes a dismissive sound and rolls his eyes. “So desperate to be fucked,” he whispers in a low, dangerous voice that makes Sirius stare dumbly at him. “Pitiful.”</p><p>Sirius leans forward and lowers his voice to match. “And yet you’re the one fucking me, hmm? So what does that say about you?”</p><p>Snape huffs and crosses his arms, staring daggers at Sirius. Sirius stares back transfixed. He’s never met anyone like this man, he thinks. All those wealthy, beautiful people he’s surrounded by. And then this.</p><p>“It says I have a remarkable sexual prowess,” Snape hisses back, and Sirius can’t help it; he laughs. His laugh only seems to further sour Snape’s mood, but he figures he can fix it easily enough when he manages to get his lips around this man’s cock.</p><p>“Does it now? I thought I was a slut? Kind of embarrassing you can’t get with anyone that’s actually a challenge.” God, he thinks. He’ll be a slut for this man.</p><p>“You’re lucky I want to fuck you, Black,” Snape grounds out like the idea invokes immense distaste.</p><p>“You’re lucky I’m letting you,” he says, and then he leans even closer and reaches out to rest a hand on Snape’s knee. “Tell me, baby,” he croons. “How do you like it? Do you want me to suck you off? Tell you how badly I need your cock?”</p><p>Snape scowls, but it’s weakened by Sirius’s words. He stares at Sirius, considers something, and then smirks. “I want to do this,” he whispers softly, voice like velvet. Sirius watches as Snape raises one hand to Sirius’s throat and then lightly wraps his fingers around it. He squeezes briefly, dark eyes locked on Sirius’s gray. Sirius swallows, and he can feel it against Snape’s palm. “If you let me,” he adds, arching an eyebrow as if in a dare.</p><p>Sirius thinks for a moment and nods. He’s had people choke him before, but it was all light and didn’t do much. He thinks – <em>oh god ­­</em>– he thinks Snape could kill him. That’s hot, that’s so hot. He can feel the deep pound of danger and desire, and a beat thrums against his skin. It’s a beat he wants, so he breaks the moment by pulling away and whipping out his phone.</p><p>He pulls out the beatmaker app on his phone, closes his eyes, and focuses. He can feel it against his skin and in the pressure against his throat. He waits, capturing it, and then lets his fingers tap it into the app. He forgets himself as he does so, and only when he finishes does he realize Snape had watched him silently throughout it. For some reason, it feels even more vulnerable than all their sex talk.</p><p>“What?” Sirius mutters defensively. He’s uncomfortable because Snape as the Half-Blood Prince is a damn good artist, and he doesn’t know why he feels the need to impress him. He’s not sure how shitty the beat is; lately, his ideas haven’t been all that good.</p><p>“Play it again,” Snape orders, dark eyes flashing. Sirius stares at him and then complies, the beat filling the space between them. Snape seems to stare into the space between them, and then he sucks in his lips and nods.</p><p>“Your phone,” Snape demands, holding out his hand. Sirius watches him warily, unsure of what’s happening. Snape shoots him an irritated look, so Sirius hands him his phone. Snape stares at it for a moment, and then Sirius watches as his thin, pale fingers dance across the screen. Another beat fills the space, and it’s something quick and fast and perfectly matched with the heavy thrum of Sirius’s desire. It strikes something inside of him, and he realizes it’s at the pit of nerves he carries in his stomach – the awkwardness of meeting someone, the uncertainty of navigating their way to bed: a feeling that never really goes away despite all of the people Sirius’s slept with.</p><p>Paired with Sirius’s beat, it sounds like space between them. It sounds like the moment he saw Snape, that irrational hatred, and it sounds like the feel of Snape’s fingers around his throat as Sirius gives his consent.</p><p>It needs work, of course, but it’s the best damn beat he’s created in a long while. He stares at the phone in Snape’s elegant hand and wants to kiss each finger.</p><p>“That’s-,” Sirius starts, “that’s good. Really good.”</p><p>Snape rolls his eyes and hands Sirius back his phone. “You’ll likely butcher it in the studio. Pity, really.”</p><p>Sirius shakes his head and in a deft move, captures Snape’s wrist. He brings the hand up to his mouth and begins to kiss each finger. He meets Snape’s gaze. “I won’t,” he promises. Snape huffs out a harsh laugh.</p><p>“Have you heard your recent music, Black? Far from what you used to be.”</p><p>Sirius can’t disagree, but he continues to kiss along the back of Snape’s hand and palm and his wrist. “Yes, that’s why you’ll be there.”</p><p>There’s a sharp moment of silence, and then Snape makes that harsh laughing sound again.</p><p>“Surely you aren’t serious,” Snape scoffs. Sirius smiles against the inside of his wrist, kissing at the fragile web of veins. “You know what I mean,” Snape mutters with a clear sense of irritation. Sirius continues to kiss at the man’s forearm, making the kisses sloppy and wet. He can feel the quick beat of Snape’s pulse under his tongue, and his skin grows heated with arousal.</p><p>“We’ll collab. Work together. It’ll be fucking good.”</p><p>Snape snorts, but Sirius remains convinced in his conviction. He feels the veracity of it as surely as he tastes the pale skin underneath his lips. “Black,” Snape begins, but Sirius cuts him off.</p><p>“James and your manager want to fuck. We should at least do it for them.”</p><p>“Why?” Snape asks, and Sirius mouths the rounded bone of his wrist. “So they can fuck in our studio?”</p><p>Sirius bites gently down on the skin. “Mhmm, that’s where I was going to let you fuck me, but I suppose…”</p><p>He can hear Snape’s breath catch and turn ragged. “It’s not a good idea,” Snape warns weakly.</p><p>“Of course it is,” Sirius decides. He’s thrilled beyond belief that he’ll get to work with this creep. He can only imagine the work they’ll produce together. And the sex. Oh lord, the sex.</p><p>He stops his earnest sucking of Snape’s fingers and pulls to look at Snape. “You can feel it too,” he states because that’s the only way Snape could have matched his beat so perfectly. It’s a sense, Sirius thinks, that maybe he’s found the one he’s supposed to be with. It’s absurd, and he would blame the drugs if he wasn’t actually sober for once.</p><p>Snape’s eyes are fathomless, but the smallest twitch of his head betrays him. Sirius doesn’t think he can last much longer if one of them doesn’t kiss the other. First:</p><p>“Then that’s settled,” Sirius says. “I’ll let James know. He’ll be thrilled” He smiles, wide and egregious. “I look forward to working with you, Half-Blood Prince.”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up,” Snape mutters, but it doesn’t possess any bite. His hand is still in Sirius’s grip, and he feels the quick pattern of his heartbeat underneath his fingertips.</p><p>“Make me,” he says, daring and arrogant and dirty. He almost pities the driver when Snape throws himself at Sirius, all bones and sharp edges digging into Sirius’s side and chest. They’re kissing, and it’s messy and hard and dirty, and Sirius thinks it’s got to be the best kiss of his life.</p><p>It sends another beat thrilling through Sirius – hard and dark and edgy, but he decides to save it for later. He’s got Snape first, and he’s all he could possibly want.</p><p>The driver kicks them out on the steps of their hotel, and Sirius manages to drag the two of them up to his hotel room, Snape greedy and hard and unrelenting in his need for contact. He’s got Sirius’s shirt halfway off in the lobby and Sirius’s belt unbuckled and a hand down Sirius’s pants in the elevator, and in the room -.</p><p>Like this, Sirius is a god and Severus Snape is heaven itself. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For some followup, I like to imagine that they created an album together, had lots of sex, and won a bunch of awards for how cutting-edge and revolutionary the album sounded (along with achieving massive success). Maybe it happened. Maybe it didn't. Who am I to say? </p><p>The idea of DJ Sirius Black/EDM Severus Snape fell on me very suddenly one day, and I thought it would be very fun to write. I feel there is a great emphasis on Musician AU's in this ship, but mostly from the rock perspective. I highly recommend Something Like Heaven by Threadbear if you would like more of that. </p><p>Of course, here, I went in a very different route in terms of musical genre. Still, I think it's quite fun imaging these two acting as the asshole artists they are. </p><p>With that, I only have one fic left in my October series. It's another AU and inspired by another fanfiction I completely adore. Please check out the others if you haven't already!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>